


Merry Bad End

by Fukami_kun



Series: Song Fics [10]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, Spoilers, world study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Listen, listen, have you heard the rumor going around about, her?





	Merry Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo after being inactive for so long, im back! im alive! here's a new songfic based off of mafumafu's new song, merry bad end. its catchy as fuck and ever since it it came out like a week(?) ago i've already listened to it 50+ times?? its that fuckin good. i recommend sou and luz's covers, they're both really nice. 
> 
> i didn't really check for continuity errors with the game, so you can call this a canon divergence. im sorry if i get details wrong! but like the other hc fics i've written, these are all actually things i've written for my english assignments. lmao, i still hope they're good even if im not making them 100% just like the game
> 
> but anyways, im not dead, and i hope you enjoy this!!

Vincent stared blankly at the blaringly bright screen in front of him. His room felt cold. Colder than usual. The screen flickered, scanlines dancing at the edges of the monitor. His fingers hovered over the cold, cold, keyboard. He read the criticizing message on his screen over and over again. Each time filled him with even more hatred for himself. It was kind of pathetic- he thought- how this hatred of only one hundred and forty words, made him feel so hopeless. Writing seemed to be the only thing that let him feel at least somewhat accomplished or happy with himself.

  
This escapist ritual of telling stories of a far off, star-filled land, made him feel so peaceful. He locked away his heart from his peers. It was swaddled in bandages, although it was barely protected. Vincent dressed it up in words of woe and hoped nobody would disturb it. Maybe if he got rid of certain aspects, it’d be better.

The boy sighed and dragged himself away from the computer. He’d check his dashboard later; it seemed all these negative criticisms were too piercing. Vincent pushed himself away from his desk with a huff, and scuttled his swiveling chair over to his bed. He rolled out of it lazily and plopped onto the musty smelling bed with a quiet noise.

He took a deep inhale of his creased, unwashed sheets. It had been months since he’s done his laundry, but he couldn’t care less. He’d rather play cat’s cradle all day with Charles. Any day seemed better when he was messaging him. Even if they hadn’t even met up in real life, he still held Charles in high regards. That other, mysterious boy on the adjacent side of the screen seemed so nice. Maybe this was what it was like to have a friend? Or was it an accomplice? There was a time where they were talking about a canon divergence in Vincent’s story. Vincent had asked the other boy why there was a weapon in one of the character’s hands. The latter didn’t give an excuse. Vincent sighed once again into his bedsheets and willed himself to sleep.

The next day, when he arrived at school, he heard other students whispering amongst themselves. There was a small group of three girls; one with long bangs and ribbons tying the back of her hair up, one with ginger hair and a cute flower hairpin, one with short, almost curly hair and a headband and a dainty little ribbon on it. They hung back at the end of a long hallway, nearly in the dark underneath the faded light. Vincent furrowed his eyebrows. Those were Charlotte’s lackeys. He never really interacted with them, in fact he stayed away from them. They probably didn’t bully him just because he was on good terms with the White Society leader. Perhaps that was a perk for him. Vincent never learned their names, so he just referred to them with alphabetical pseudonyms. The one with ribbons was Girl A. The one with ginger hair was Girl B. The one with a headband was Girl C.

Why couldn’t those girls shut up? Hush. Hush. Hush. Hush. Vincent gripped his phone tightly, almost enough to turn his knuckles white. If these sort of rotten persons would be the future of this world, he despised it. Vincent glared at them from afar. The girls hid their mouths and lying whispers behind their hands. Just barely out of earshot he heard one of them utter, “Listen, listen, have you heard the rumor going around about, her?” under her breath. The other two leaned in even closer and the three began exchanging even more of their delusional nonsense. For them it was all secrets, more secrets and even more betrayal. ‘Betrayal’….The bruised boy hummed and mused to himself for a moment. He shook his head slightly. The misfortune of others must taste like the sweetest honey, but to him it tasted rotten and spoiled.

They imposed a horrible sense of self denial just so they could fit in. To bully another was like shielding your own back. It was just a survival tactic. Vincent tried to look anywhere but those girls, listen to anything but those girls. If only you could live anonymously, then you would never be found stuck in a constant crisis.

A utopia where love could exist was so utterly impossible in this sort of world. People were too hypocritical and unkind to ever consider others. You couldn’t play tag without tripping up a few times, and no matter what, the person who was ‘it’ would catch you. All the pretentious and falsified smiles wanted to make Vincent gag. Playing pretend and acting all high and mighty didn’t make a person have any value at all. He leaned against the wall of the hallway and tapped his foot impatiently, wishing the bell would just ring already.

Hating others was really just the easy way out in this sort of screwed up world. Hating others for the sake of not getting hated yourself was basically commonplace. Excluding, rejecting, and then targeting seemed to be the rule of thumb. He glanced over to where the three lackeys were trash talking another girl. Vincent didn’t really know, he didn’t want to pay attention. However, it seemed to him like they might be talking about Anri, he wouldn’t dare interrupt them though. Vaguely, he wondered who’s turn it would be next when the next White Society broadcast would be shown. He laughed dryly.

Vincent took out his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. There were about four or five more minutes until the starting bell. ‘Good’ he thought silently. To distract himself he opened up the browser app. He instinctively went to his bookmark of the archiving site where he uploaded his works. His finger swiped up as he scrolled through his dashboard, reading the newest comments on his most recent chapter on the Aether. The boy’s eyes fell onto the comment from yesterday night, and suddenly a crushing force of shame rammed into him. Vincent steeled himself and took a deep, almost shaky, breath. His mouth thinned into a line and he bit the inside of his cheek. Wasn’t it a bit sad how sensitive he was to this sort of stuff? Why couldn’t everyone in this world agree on anything. Couldn’t liking something just be enough?

In the end, he just closed his phone and put it away with a tired huff. It was too early in the morning to be getting so worked up over something simple enough as a comment on the internet. Vincent shot looks around the corridor again, slightly paranoid. Years of torment conditioned him to be wary at all times.

Those girls still seemed to be gossiping and laughing behind their hands. He could almost clearly hear the envious and hate filled words of those girls from where he was standing. It filled him with contempt, and he almost felt sympathetic towards the target that had been painted on Anri’s back. She was basically judged based on her usefulness. He’s seen her going back and forth from the cafeteria and the roof, bringing them her lunch. Sour cream and onion chips got her a passing grade, fruit cups did not. No matter what, he knows she’ll never be let in.

  
The rest of the day went by like a blur. Classes were filled with the same, drole lectures of the teacher. Charlotte rocked in her seat happily, but she barely paid attention to the lessons since she spent her time writing pamphlets for her White Society. The teacher never bothered to call her out. Meanwhile, Anri looked down at her desk which was almost fully covered in black ink from graffiti. That culpable girl narrowed her eyes and he could see her chest rise and fall shakily. He knew the school’s negligence wouldn’t stop this bullying. It would keep happening. And happening. And happening. It was a normal day.

On his walk home, Vincent stopped at the intersection to his house. A few other students that were waiting for the light stood around him. Telephone wires were strung over the light poles like a grid. The sky was cloudy today. Vincent blinked. He narrowed his eyes upwards towards the heavens. If he squinted hard enough, it would look as if the sky was red. He blinked again and shook his head, refocusing his gaze on the intersection. Crows were perched high up on the wires, roosting in a large group. They say crows are symbolic of a bad omen that’s yet to come. Vincent furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating that for a moment. He only ever really followed after stories about otherworldly places, never about superstitions. Perhaps crows really did gather around at unfortunate times. Vincent blinked as he stared at the birds blankly. Could now be considered an unfortunate time?

Across the street, he saw Anri getting tormented by those girls. She had her ears covered and she looked down a the ground gloomily as they hung around her in a round of insults. Girl B pushed her backwards into a fence bordering an apartment complex. Anri flinched as the other two girls laughed and shoved rude gestures into her face. Vincent sighed tiredly and had to stop himself from reacting. He knew if he ever showed any sympathy, he would be labeled as a renegade. However, he was already obscured in other ways, so he guessed he wouldn’t mind if he was alienated even further. Vincent would rather abnegate an entitled social status for solitude in a heavenly kingdom. He silently stepped forwards onto the street and wordlessly minded his own business, even after he passed the delirium of that group. That pretty girl would certainly, never be let in.

He walked along the sidewalk and past groups of mingling students. Vincent could hear them talking and talking about that rumor that’s been going around about Anri. He tried to ignore them as much as he could, but he couldn’t help himself from overhearing. It wasn’t a surprise to him that the rumors were about her and Charlotte. It wasn’t a secret either that she had a crush on Charlotte. According to the rumors, the White Society would be voting on Anri in a few days to be featured in a special broadcast. Vincent suppressed a sigh this time. Betrayal was so hard to avoid in this world. He didn’t want to listen to these rumors anymore. All the signals seemed to blink at Anri’s inevitable fate with Charlotte.

Love was such an uncertain thing. On one side, there was Anri, who clearly had a one sided crush on Charlotte. Vincent couldn’t even begin to fathom why or how that girl could have a crush on someone as brash as her. It’s not like he didn’t like Charlotte, it’s just that he would prefer someone like Charles over her. On the other hand, there was Charlotte, who was very cultic and oriented towards her ‘Society’. He knew he should feel at least a small inkling of emotion towards Anri, since he’s been in situations very similar to hers, but he couldn’t feel anything. Perhaps those years and years of bullying completely negated his emotions? It made him an almost completely apathetic person? Vincent exhaled slowly as he took the cold, metal knob of his apartment into his hand and turned it. He hated this world so much, it just made him want to play a devil’s advocate and announce a doomsday. At this point he can’t even remember how real tears felt, or even how to laugh. He smiled wryly as he went into his room again and basked in the comfort of his unruly bedsheets.

Why? Why does happiness always seem to fall out of everyone’s hearts in this world? To him, it seemed like things would be best if everything came to an end. Vincent lifted his head from his pillow and sat up. He took up the comforter and wrapped it all around him. His gaze flickered to a small baggie on his dresser. He quickly looked away and curled himself up in his blankets. There have been many ways he’s thought of on how to go out. If he really, really had to choose, maybe it’d be from a place up high with a good view. Vincent thought back to Charles. He fumbled with his hands underneath the covers. It was probably about time to finally leave for his heavenly kingdom. That would be his final decision in this horrible, horrible world. He wouldn’t want to burden his friend like this, though. Even if Charles called himself his ‘number one fan’, Vincent knew the other boy really did care about him. Maybe he would be able to convince Charles to ascend with him. Vincent closed his eyes and smiled. He wouldn’t want anything to get left in this world full of holes.

 

> It would be his merry bad end.


End file.
